


The end is just a beginning

by WahlBuilder



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Hope, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sigismund gets a message of Dorn's death, he doesn't believe it. He doesn't believe it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end is just a beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel of sorts to [Come Back To Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3482234).

Many new members of the Legion-- No, the Chapter, _his_ Chapter, came with that new religion in their hearts, and although he found it ridiculous, to believe in the Emperor as a god, he allowed it, if it gave them consolation.

He crushed the chapel in a fit of rage, because even after hours or maybe days of keeping vigil there, the consolation never came. The stained glass, crumbled under his feet, was like the shatters of his own hearts.

He didn't believe in ghosts, but he became a ghost on his own ship, for he could still move, but there was no life in him.

He roamed it endlessly, restlessly.

At first, his people tried to stop him, and he had a vague memory of someone calling his name, telling him something, and he was distantly aware of duty, of endless war, but he wanted to ask all of them or maybe scream, _This war thas taken him from me, how dare you to tell me about it?_

He leaned to the wall and closed his eyes, the metal cooling his temple.

_I came to Terra because I love you, and I needed you to know this, to know that this wasn't only duty, but love. It was the end of all things, and I couldn't bear the thought of dying away from you. I wanted to fight for you, whispering your name, over and over again, until my last breath, and die at your feet._

_And when I had accepted your warriors and they had taken my colours, I thought that in ten thousand years I would meet you again, and present you the list of my deeds, and feel your hand on my head, and hear you telling me that I am, at last, forgiven. And then... I didn't care what would happen then. I could die in peace in that moment._

_And now you are no more and the fortress of my soul lies in ruin._

"This cannot be," he whispered, scorching tears burning his cheeks and anger flaring in his shattered hearts. "This cannot be!" He crumpled the parchment and opened his eyes, but the corridor swayed before him.

An arm steadied him then wrapped itself around his shoulder.

"You are leaving."

Sigismund's vision was blurred, from tears and exhaustion, and he couldn't remember when he last ate or slept.

"Camba... Diaz?" His friend was dead, dead, dead. But it didn't matter.

"You are leaving. You don't believe in his death."

"This cannot be," he repeated. This was his prayer.

"Good. Go look for him. Because he's waiting for you, he needs you."

He stopped. "Brother. You are dead. I've lost my mind and I'm talking to a dead man."

He saw a blurred motion, a shrug, perhaps. "You are not insane, and if I'm dead, how does it matter? You know, in your hearts, that _he_ is not dead. That is all that matters."

"I've lost everything, brothers, my Legion, my Imperium, hope..."

"He has lost, too, but he still has you, and you have him. Go, and when you reach the end of the world, you'll find him there. He needs you."

"I wanted him to know..." he said, not ashamed of the crack in his voice, "I wanted him to know that I love him."

He felt the smile rather than saw it, and it warmed him like the first ray of sun. "He knows. He always knew."

Sigismund blinked a few times, but the corridor was empty. He straightened, a set of actions already forming in his head. He had a new purpose now. His personal Crusade.


End file.
